


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Day Fanfiction Challenge [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Party Games, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7- Write a short fanfiction that features two male characters</p><p>Jean always choses dare while playing truth or dare but, he usually doesn't go through with it. He did this time. Jean seems to be having rotten luck, if he says so himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

“Truth or dare?” Eren asks Jean, a mischievous grin on his face. Eren knew Jean would say dare. And he knew Jean would be all like ‘dude, no, why the hell would I do that?’ and be a wet blanket as usual.  
“Dare.” Jean replied, crossing his arms in a dishonest, faux-boredom kind of way. His general attitude pissed Eren off.  
“I dare you to go into Mikasa’s room and wear some of her clothes.”  
“Alright-“  
“Wait.” Sasha spoke up. “You can’t wear her jeans.”   
“Like he’d fit in them anyway.” Eren scoffed. “His ass is too big.”  
“Why’re you looking, Jaeger?”  
“It takes up the whole damn room.”  
“Fine, I’ll do your stupid dare.”  
“Can I pick out the clothes, at least?” Mikasa asked softly. “I’ll chose something you like, Eren.” Eren felt his cheeks heat up.   
“What the hell does that mean?” Mikasa took Jean’s arm and pulled him up the stairs to her room.   
“We’re only doing two more rounds…” Annie commented, “Is he going to wear them for seven minutes in heaven too?” though she didn’t show it, her voice had a tone of slight amusement. Eren chuckled.  
“Hell yeah, serves him right. That bastard.”  
A few minutes pass before Jean will, apparently, leave Mikasa’s room.  
“C’mon Jean…you look nice.” Mikasa stifled a laugh, her hand wrapped around Jean’s wrist as she tried to lead him down the stairs.  
“There’s no fucking way I’m going down there! No fucking way!” Jean sounded truly distressed. “He said clothes!”  
“These are clothes.”   
“In what universe?!” Mikasa got Jean down enough for his bottom half to be seen. Black thigh highs covered his legs and a plaid skirt stopped an inch above them.  
“Absolute territory!” Sasha said cheerfully. “Lookin’ good, Jean!” A few of their friends laughed. Surprisingly, Eren didn’t. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. Jean gave up after Sasha’s comment and everyone giggled when they saw the rest of his outfit. He definitely over-exaggerated. It was a truly adorable outfit. Black thigh highs, a plaid skirt and a cute sweater with moose on it.  
“You look like a fucking idiot.” Eren stuttered slightly, much to his embarrassment. “Where’s your boyfriend?”   
“That’s weak, even for you.” Jean crossed his arms, his hip out slightly. His body language complimented the cute, hipster-girl outfit.  
“I vote for going right to seven minutes in heaven.” Annie says calmly. “We can’t let anyone ruin this moment.”   
“Gonna spin a bottle to see who goes with who?”  
“At least let me spin first.” Jean says, taking his seat between Connie and Sasha, obviously forgetting he was wearing a skirt.   
“You’re wearing her underwear too?” Eren muttered, his throat dry.  
“I- She said my boxers would peek out from under the skirt. Suck my dick, Jaeger.” Jean spun the bottle and everyone was silent as the empty beer bottles top passed over the teens. It finally landed on Eren.   
“You’re kidding.” Eren and Jean groaned in perfect unison.   
“Can I redo?”   
“No.” Mikasa said grabbing them both by the collars of their shirts and pushing them into the closet at the bottom of the staircase.   
“Don’t have too much fun.” Sasha giggled as if she said the funniest thing ever. The door slammed behind them.   
“If we don’t do anything, they’ll be disappointed.” Jean’s voice trailed off.  
“All the more reason not to touch me. I don’t swing that way.” Eren’s voice cracked a little. He really needed some water. Jean scooted closer to him and placed a hand on his thigh.   
“You could always pretend I’m a girl.” Jean unsuccessfully attempted to stifle a laugh. “Jesus Christ, Eren, you’re sweating bullets.” Eren swallowed.  
“Fuck you, man…” Jean slid onto Eren’s lap.   
“Alright man-“ Jean stopped midsentence. “Eren…”  
‘Shit’ Eren thought, blush creeping up his neck. ‘Shiiit’ “I- That’s my cell phone.”  
“You’re lying.”   
“…Yeah.” Jean and Eren stayed quiet for a few seconds. Jean pressed his lips to Eren’s, grinding against him slightly. Eren quickly leaned forward so he could knock Jean off of his lap and onto the floor so he could be on top of him. “You’re such a dick, Kirschtein.” Eren grumbled, his hand running up Jean’s thigh and under the skirt. He massaged Jean through the silk panties covering him.   
“Shit.” Jean sighed, burying his face in Eren’s shoulder. “Hurry up, there’s like 3 minutes left.” Eren quickly slid down so he was between Jean’s legs.   
“It’ll take me two.” He muttered before running his tongue over the silky fabric of the panties, teasing Jean, who was practically begging. Eren slid the panties down a little, revealing Jean’s erection. Eren sat up and pulled his phone out of his pocket. “I’m sorry but, I need a picture of this.”   
“Dammit, don’t…” Eren quickly snapped a picture and went back to work.  
“Sorry, sorry.” He took Jean’s erection in his mouth, his tongue running over the head of Jean’s dick.   
“E-Eren…” He moaned softly. The door opened quickly.  
“Times up!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most cliché thing I've ever written tbh lmao  
> Also awful ending jesus christ. I'm so sorry.


End file.
